Sophia Cambell
'' '' '' “I believe that everything happens for a reason. The events that happened in my lifetime have led me to my life here, at the BAU.”'' Sophia Jane Cambell 'is a Supervisory Special Agent with the BAU. She is the youngest member of the team and the love interest of Dr. Spencer Reid. She is portrayed by actress, singer/songwriter Amanda Joy (A.J) Michalka. 'Background 'Prior to the BAU' Sophia was born in Nashville, Tennessee, the second daughter of three siblings. Her parents are William “Bill” Cambell and Ellen Cambell. Sophie’s siblings are Samantha “Sammy” Raylynn Cambell(Flashpoint/Hellcats), the oldest sister, and Collin Will Cambell, the youngest brother. Sophie’s life hasn’t always been easy. Her father was mixed in with the wrong crowd and was caught with dozens of drugs and linked, by association, to various cartels, leading him to be arrested and imprisoned. This happened close to when Sophie started high school. She moved to Toronto, Canada and began a new slate at Toronto High School. Sophie and Sammy joined the Wildcat Cheer Squad and developed a social standing. Samantha then went into SRU training and was made the new Rookie of Team1 (Flashpoint). Halfway through her senior year of high school, Sophie attended a book signing by one BAU agent, David Rossi. Sophie has red all of David’s books and is his biggest fan. Since then, Sophie moved to Quantico, Virginia and enrolled in the FBI: Training Academy, with classes being taught by the one and only, Jason Gideon. Sophie’s first appearance was in 1x01, “Extreme Aggressor”. Sophia Jane Cambell was attending a lecture on ‘The Footpath Killer’, a year long case profiled by Jason Gideon. She was attentive and took notes on every detail. Sophie’s grades were so high, she was promoted to Gideon’s TA, teaching assistant, after just six months of attending the academy. If ever Gideon was called out due to a case Sophie typed up his lecture notes and took over his classes. When asked about, by SSA Derek Morgan, Gideon responded as Sophie being “A blonde, teenage, female version of Spencer.” Sophie is seen again, briefly at the beginning of 1x02, “Compulsion”, asking Gideon more about ‘The Footpath Killer’. Season One Sophia’s appearance as a series regular was “Plain Sight”, episode four of season one. Even with so little training in the FBI Academy, she profiled like she’s been part of the team for a few months at least. Sophie does have some prodigy aspects. One example being in episode six, “L.D.S.K”, where she and Dr. Reid had to take their gun qualifications, with Sophie passing with flying colors, while Reid failed his. When this happened, Sophie was a little uneasy, believing that she and Reid would never become close friends because of her beating him out, first her becoming the new youngest agent and beating him at a gun qualification. She turned out to be wrong and she and Spencer formed a very close friendship. One major case for Sophie in season one was the episode “Derailed” where she and agent Elle Greenaway were held hostage on a train bound for Texas. While trying to reason with Dr. Theodore Bryer(the UnSub of that episode), he became spooked by her and hit her with the gun he held. The blow threw Sophie into the window, causing her to scrape her head open, and giving her a gash on her cheek. Later on in that episode, it revealed Sophie’s stubborn personality, being that while her wounds were being examined by an EMT, they said she had a concussion but Sophie disregarded it. But she was proved wrong when she couldn’t stand up. The episode ends with Reid riding with Sophie in the ambulance. From that episode onward until episode eighteen, “Somebody’s Watching”, Sophie’s feelings towards Spencer grew from friendship to crush-like. By the end of that episode, both Spencer and Sophie come to terms with their feelings and thus their relationship begins. Their relationship seemed to have progressed rather quickly, because in the Season One finale, Sophie was planning on going to Las Vegas with Spencer to meet his mother and be ‘formally’ introduced. It is also in that episode that Spencer reveals to Sophie about his mother’s illness. 'Season Two' At the end of the second season opener, it shows Sophie with Spencer and his mother on the team’s Jet. Sophie’s birthday is revealed in episode 14, “The Big Game”. The episode opens with the team at a bar partying, this is also celebrating Sophie turning 21. She and Spencer seem really close in this episode, as a sign of a strong, healthy, relationship. Sophie’s sister Samantha and her boyfriend, Sam, had come down to celebrate with Sophie and the rest of the BAU team. Sophie was with Hotch and the rest of the team when JJ and Reid went to talk with Tobias Hankel. When she heard Reid was kidnapped, she blamed herself for not holding her promise. From then until Spencer was safe and reunited with the team, Sophie hardly slept. If any she had at least 3-3 ½ hrs between the first feed of Spencer being tortured and the second. After that, Sophie was the first to notice a change in Reid’s behavior due to his Dilaudid addiction. After she found out, the two swore they would never keep secrets from each other again, both wanting to be in a fully, honest relationship. Another sign that Sophie and Spencer are close is in the second episode of season three, “In the Name of Blood (In Birth and Death)”, when Sophie is seen asleep in the passenger seat of Spencer’s car. She is then later seen standing behind Spencer when he’s reading the letter Gideon wrote him. Spencer explains to Sophie that his father did the same thing when he abandoned Reid and Diana. 'Season Three' In “Scared to Death” Sophie is in the elevator with Spencer and Derek when it momentarily stopped. She clung to Spencer, breathing heavily. When they stepped out, Sophie rested against the wall, her response to Hotch’s question “Are you guys aright?” was “I‘ll let you know when my organs shift back into position.” It is later revealed that Sophie had met David Rossi prior to her job at the BAU. She owns all the books he’s written, many of them first editions. She even went to a book signing in Toronto, and had most of her books signed by Rossi. When David Rossi joined the BAU team, Sophie was ecstatic, because she would get the opportunity to work with the man who influenced her career into the BAU. In the episode “In Heat”, Sophie and the rest of the team had proven their hunches about JJ’s relationship with Will. Season Four In the season 4 episode “Minimal Loss”, Sophie, along with Spencer and Emily, go undercover as ‘child interview specialists’ to determine if the polygamist/cult leader was sexually abusing young girls. When Benjamin Cyrus accused one of them being undercover FBI agents, Emily spoke up about her being that agent, to protect Reid and Sophie. Knowing she was in the clear, Cyrus then proceeded to move on Sophie, noticing the cross necklace she wore and some of her charms on her bracelet. Sophie replied to this by saying she already had a boyfriend and has ‘been with him’ by the biblical terms. Respecting this, Cyrus backed off. In “The Instincts”, a young boy disappears, and it leads Spencer to some questions about his own past. He visits his mother, who inadvertently helps him solve the case. At the end of this episode, Sophie tells Spencer “I love you”. In “Memoriam,” Spencer reunites with his estranged father, William Reid, whom he hasn't seen in 17 years. It is not a happy reunion, as Spencer is still very angry and suspects his father of murder. At the end of this episode, Spencer reciprocates Sophie’s love by saying “I love you too”. Sophie is also named Henry’s (JJ‘s baby son) godmother (Garcia is dubbed the ‘Fairy Godmother’ ) In the next episode, “Masterpiece”, the UnSub obsessed with the Fibonacci Sequence shows up at an FBI recruitment talk given by Reid, Rossi, and Sophie. And it’s Sophia he’s most interested in, going to the point in requesting Sophia to be the one to interrogate him. Sophie on the other hand is terrified by him and stays in the conference room for most of the episode. Hotch and Rossi also show ‘fatherly’ protection over Sophie in this episode. Sophie’s love for Spencer is deepened in the episode “Amplification” when he is infected with Anthrax. Even with his countless pleading, Sophie remains with Spencer the entire episode. In the end, she is seen with her head down on the hospital bed. She then climbs in and lays next to Spencer, saying “I love you” and kisses his forehead. In the two parter season finale Sophie’s sister, Samantha Cambell, and her Canadian Task Force team (SRU) join in on the hunt for the UnSub. 'Season Five' In the opener of this season, Reid is shot in the leg protecting a doctor from the UnSub. In her effort to protect the doctor and Spencer, Sophie fires her weapon at the UnSub then while the doctor is tending to him, Sophie rushes to Spencer to try and hold him stable till the paramedics arrive. Throughout the first half of the season, up until the end of “The Uncanny Valley”, Sophie is seen with Spencer, helping him walking with his crutches and staying behind in some cases when she isn’t need in the field. Season Six Sophie has been known to go undercover for specific cases, in the season six episode “Compromising Positions”, Sophie goes undercover trying to convince the UnSub she ‘knows’ him from someplace. He becomes suspicious and aims to shoot Sophie, but she kept her sidearm hidden in a small purse and shot the UnSub in self defense. In the episode “Corazon”, Sophie worries about Spencer’s health when he can’t seem to focus on the case at hand. Later on when she finds out that Spencer has been seeing different doctors for headaches, she begins to worry about him. Sophie confronts Spencer about it, and he says he’s worried about inheriting his mother’s illness. She responds by saying she would never let the conditions rise for that to happen. In “Coda”, Sophie and Spencer build a close bond with the autistic child, Sammy. He seemed to have reacted well to Sophie’s presence, even allowing himself to sit on her lap and guide her hand over the piano keys, letting Sophie and Spencer play the song that was featured in the beginning and end of the episode. This case is one where Sophie shows her soft side. In the episode “Lauren” Sophie sobs into Hotch’s shoulder when she heard the news about Emily’s death. In the season six finale when Agent Swann’s undercover agent goes missing, Sophie takes up the role as her cousin. She is later abducted from a club and in thrown into a cell next to Renee Martin (SSA Swann’s UC). She explains that she is from the FBI BAU under SSA Hotchner and Rossi. When Renee and Sophie are found out by the leader, they are taken and beaten. When Hotch, Morgan, and the SWAT unit arrives, Sophie is barely conscious. Morgan takes her topside to the awaiting medics. Sophie then undergoes a small blood transfusion before exiting the ambulance. When Rossi is about to be shot by Lucy, Sophie instead pulls out her weapon and shoots Lucy, then she falls backwards, tired and out of breath. Sophie then wakes up in the hospital, with Spencer by her bedside. Reid goes into saying that he was worried about her and was with her since she left the scene. It is also in this episode that Spencer asks Sophie to move in with him, to which she replies yes. Season Seven Between the brake of season’s six and seven, Sophia stumbled upon the secret of Emily’s presumed ‘Death’ and kept that secret safe until her return. She was still overly excited when Emily did return to the team, but keeping the secret became a problem for Sophie and Spencer’s relationship. Spencer told her he felt betrayed because they had promised to never keep secrets from each other, since Reid’s Dilaudid addiction. After a talk from Emily, Spencer forgave Sophie in the end, when the case was done and over the two were seen asleep together on the couch on the Jet. Sophie’s first kill in this season was in episode four, “Painless”, when she followed Bob down into the boiler room of the restaurant. She even went as far as to disconnect her com devices so she could keep her silent coverage. When facing down Bob, she shot him once in the side. Her second, and final, shot was to his heart. On side notes, Sophie found it very funny when Reid got back at Morgan for the pranks they pulled in this episode. In episode six, “Epilogue” Sophie was the one who dove into the water to save Chase, the UnSub, and even go as far as resuscitating him. But she did feel some guilt as to reviving a serial killer. In the next episode, There's No Place Like Home, Sophie discloses that she has a fear of Tornadoes. Sophie's close friendship with Garcia is shown in the episode "Hope". Her close relationship with Spencer is furthured when she is seen with him during a lecture on Violent Crimes given by Patricia Cornwell. During the episode, she praises Reid's genius capabilities saying that the team wouldn't be the same without him. Sophie's vast knowledge of certain killers comes into play in the next episode when she compares thier case with the book she recalled reading in her psycology class of the same name (The Piano Man). Trivia *Sophie is an expert on historical serial killers, statistics, geographic profiling, body language/facial expressions. *She loves soap operas *Her sidearm is a Glock 19. (L.D.S.K) *She later added a Glock 22 as a backup weapon. (Charm and Harm) *Her sister works with the Canadian Strategic Response Unit Flashpoint *She explains that she lost her father to a drug addiction and therefore was her reason on why she hated the idea of Spencer using Dilaudid. *Her vehicle is a circa 1980’s beige Mustang that at first had a Canada license plate, then was later changed to a Virginia license plate. *Her favorite foods are Italian, Indian, and Chinese. *Sophie is known with having her father’s stubborn personality (as seen in “Derailed”) *She is Henry’s (JJ‘s son) godmother *She is seen having a great relationship with kids. (“100”, “Cradle to the Grave”, “Coda” and “From Childhood‘s hour”) *She has killed four UnSubs alone in her line of work; her first being James Thomas (Compromising Positions), the second being Lucy in “Supply and Demand”, the third being Robert “Bob” Adams (“Painless”). She along with other members of her BAU team shot and killed Chloe Donaghy after she opened fire. *Sophie has a deathly fear of Tornadoes (“There‘s No Place Like Home”) *She knows how to play piano and guitar (as mentioned in “Coda”) *Sophie is one of the only agents to ever call any one of the other’s by their first names (with the exception of Aaron Hotchner, Jason Gideon, and later David Rossi.) *She used to live alone in the apartments across from the FBI headquarters (“Somebody‘s Watching”) but later moved in with Spencer Reid (“Supply and Demand”) *Her favorite holidays are Halloween (“About Face”) Christmas and Thanksgiving (mentioned by Gideon briefly in “Extreme Aggressor”) *Like Spencer and Rossi, Sophie is an avid coffee drinker. In “Rite of Passage”, she, along with Reid, stated that if coffee was to be cut, she would quit the BAU. *She has stated that she was a Cheerleader since she was about six years of age. And in many cases, she has used various Cheerleading moves to catch an UnSub. Category:LiveActionOC Category:Female OC